


I don’t know where it all went wrong.

by Merlinites



Series: BBC Merlin Fest 2014 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Loss, Monologue, Pain, Suffering, villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinites/pseuds/Merlinites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana's internal monologue of where she has come to in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don’t know where it all went wrong.

I don’t know where it all went wrong. But it’s too late to turn back now. I have dedicated myself to a cause, and I will not back down. It is not within me to do so.

I don’t know where it all went wrong. I don’t know when I started to hate the ones I once loved, when I started to dream of their deaths and revel in them rather than fear them. I’m not sure why it changed, why _I_ changed.

I don’t know where it all went wrong. I’m not sure that I set out to be this way. I’m not entirely sure this is what I wanted when I decided to change. I’m not so sure of anything anymore.

I don’t know where it all went wrong. I don’t know when I lost the ones I loved. I’m not sure when I lost their trust. I just don’t know.

I don’t know where it all went wrong. Has it all been worth it? Have I even achieved all I ever wanted? Have I been received anything in return for all I have given?

I don’t know where it all went wrong. I don’t know where my soul went. I don’t know how to get it back. I don’t know if I ever will.

I don’t know where it all went wrong. I’m not sure who I am anymore. I’m not sure of where my beliefs disappeared to, or when they changed. I’m so unsure.

I don’t know where it all went wrong. I’m scared of what I have become. Of what I will continue to become. Of what I will do.

I don’t know where it all went wrong. When did I lose my way? When did I lose everything? When did I lose myself?

I don’t know where it all went wrong. Everything is gone. Everyone is gone. I, too, will soon be gone.

I don’t know where it all went wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2014 BBC Merlin Fest day two: favourite villain.


End file.
